<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Nowhere by MissRogue113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468492">Going Nowhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113'>MissRogue113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mention of blood and death in a nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, soft fic. Rufus is under a lot of stress in his preparations to take the chair and Tseng is there to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tseng/Rufus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of a continuation from Wutai - First Mission, takes place when Zack is running through his first Wutai missions in Crisis Core.<br/>I just really wanted to write some soft Tseng/Rufus, so sorry if this isn’t my best work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“BASTARD!” Rufus screamed as he hurled his phone to the wall where it somehow survived the impact and landed on the couch. Tseng awkwardly stood by the door with his hands behind his back, silent and motionless as not to make the Vice President any angrier than he already was. Part of him thought he should quickly slip out and let him cool down, but if Rufus really wanted him out, he would’ve said so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus leaned over his desk, his hand in a tight fist, breathing heavily. He wanted to throw the desk and trash his whole office, but that was an impulsive, emotional response that he was not going to allow. He was better than that. He was better than his father. He prided himself on being the calculating person he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell back hard in his chair as he regained his composure. A long moment of silence passed as Rufus replayed his father’s words. He knew the failed Wutai mission was going to bite him. Everything in this stupid war was impulsive and arrogant. Oh and the Promised Land, the so-called ‘Promised Land’. What a colossal waste of time, money, and resources. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng,” he finally said. “The Ancient, what’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aerith, sir. She’s in the Sector Five slums. Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to ask her something. Can you take me to her?” he said as he got up from his chair and pulled his jacket around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng bowed his head, opened the door for the VP and followed Rufus out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith was happily humming to herself as she tended to her flowers in the old Church in the Sector Five slums when suddenly she heard the door open and heavy footsteps. She got up, expecting to see Reno or Rude, but to her surprise, it was the Vice President of Shinra - Rufus. She wasn’t exactly scared, but she was watching him very closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I have no intention of harming you. If it makes you feel better…” Rufus took a seat on one of the booths. He leaned forward with his forearms on his knees, gathering his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making preparations for when I take the chair, whenever that will be, and I’m seeing ridiculous amounts of money being put into this… ‘Promised Land’,” Rufus almost sounded disgusted that he had to say the words out loud. “My father’s obsession is nothing more than a waste,” he said. He leaned back slightly, not realizing he was airing out some grievances. He looked to Aerith who had not moved. “Please be honest with me, is any of this effort worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith hesitated for a moment, then widely and slowly shook her head without verbally saying ‘no’. That was all Rufus needed. He nodded and stood up. “Thanks,” he said and reached into his pocket to pull out a small bag. He threw it towards her, and she managed to catch it. “Compensation,” he said and started to walk out the door. He stopped and turned to her, “I’ll try to keep them off of you as best I can but no guarantees. My father has a tight grip on me at the moment. One thing’s for sure, you won’t have to worry about us knocking on your door when I’m in charge,” he said. Without another word, he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith stood by her flowers not knowing how to react. She opened up the bag - money. A lot. Well to her at least. She was going to have to hide some of this ‘cause there was no way this huge amount would go unnoticed if she straight up donated it. She breathed out heavily, shaking her head. That was probably the first and last time she would meet him. Despite feeling somewhat uneasy in his presence, she could tell he wasn’t lying, that he was tired of his father’s obsession with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out a few gil from the bag, hid the rest, and left the church. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rufus climbed back into the helicopter that was being operated by Tseng. Being in the privacy of his trusted ally, Rufus let out a frustrated sigh. Tseng glanced to him as he took off. Rufus was so tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to now, sir?” Tseng asked, not wanting to sound annoying but needing to know their destination, otherwise it’ll just be back to HQ. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rufus almost said out loud but caught himself. He leaned against the window, “Home. Your home. If you don’t mind,” he said. He really wasn’t in the mood to be in his penthouse owned by his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tseng’s apartment was a breath of fresh air. He had only visited once before but it was very brief. It was quite simple, mainly essentials with some keepsakes on the bookshelves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Funny, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rufus thought with a small smile on his face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you say you’re not sentimental. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though Rufus couldn’t exactly tease Tseng about sentiment since he himself hasn’t been able to let go of the feeling of their first kiss and that intimate night. Tseng often occupied Rufus’s thoughts when he couldn’t sleep. He relaxed as he took in the smell of the candles that were just lit. Tseng came up to him, gently taking his hand. Rufus held Tseng’s hand in both of his, took off the glove, then brought Tseng’s hand to his cheek. Tseng stepped just a bit closer and leaned his head in, placing a soft kiss on Rufus’s lips. Rufus wrapped his arms around Tseng’s neck as they kissed. This was where Rufus felt safe. Not when he was surrounded by security. Not when he was locked in his penthouse. Here, with Tseng. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng briefly broke their kiss as he took off Rufus’s jacket and the glove from his other hand. He took off his own jacket and loosed up his tie before taking Rufus’s hand in his and leading them to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus curled up a bit against Tseng’s side, feeling his warmth. Tears rolled down his face as Tseng stroked his hair. Tears only Tseng would see. Tseng held Rufus tight, pressing his lips to his forehead. Rufus breathed heavily trying to keep himself in check, but failing. Finally everything came out as he quietly sobbed against the Turk’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pathetic,” Rufus choked out. If it was anyone else, Tseng would’ve agreed without missing a beat. In fact, Tseng wouldn’t even be holding them. But Rufus was important to him in more than a professional sense. Rufus was not naturally trusting, and yet here he was, trusting Tseng with his most intimate emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are under more stress than anyone else in the company. You are not pathetic for feeling this way,” Tseng reassured him. Rufus was so vulnerable and anyone else would take advantage of his emotional state without hesitation. The sound of Tseng’s heartbeat started to calm him down as he stared out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust them?” Rufus asked. “Rude, and the new one - Reno.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Rude is calm and level headed. While Reno can be impulsive at times, he is very loyal. He doesn’t admit it, but he’d rather die than betray us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng gently wiped off some of the tears from Rufus’s face and combed his fingers through his blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to become my father. Promise me you’ll tell me if you see me becoming like him. Don’t let me make arrogant decisions like he does. Please,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Tseng said and squeezed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark when Rufus opened his eyes and he was laying on his side in a bed. He thought he was in his bed for a moment until he looked around the bedroom. He heard soft breathing and turned to see Tseng’s silhouette next to him. He was on his side as well with his back to Rufus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must’ve crashed hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, not being able to remember the last time he was able to properly sleep. He wondered what time it was but he didn’t care to look. He scooted just a bit closer to Tseng and carefully put an arm around him. Tseng stirred just a bit, but didn’t fully wake up. All Rufus could think about was Tseng and how safe he felt with him. Every bit of anxiety that plagued him was washed away. His father would be on his ass in the morning - more ridicule, more patronization. The sweet smell of Tseng’s hair took over those unpleasant thoughts. Another thing he admired about Tseng was his ability to not worry about the future too much. It will come when it comes. He closed his eyes again and rested his head on Tseng’s shoulder. Morning will come, but he’s going to cherish this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me why you took one of our helicopters yesterday?” The President asked his son. It wasn’t Tseng’s fault his trip to Sector Five got back to the President, any and all vehicle usage was logged into the system and that included the helicopters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng paid a visit to The Ancient. He asked me to accompany him… sir,” Rufus said. It was a complete lie of course, but Rufus had become very good at lying to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The President puffed on his cigar, “Any developments?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None. She refuses to return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” He stared daggers into Rufus. “Better start picking yourself up. You know what you’re expected of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus held his tongue, spitting back wouldn’t be worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dismissed,” the President waved his hand, addressing his son as if he were a servant, and Rufus left the office mentally cursing at the old man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rufus walked into the Turks’ office where Tseng was quietly working on paperwork. “Everyone out?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno and Rude are on recon. Cissnei is on a mission with Zack,” Tseng said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The new SOLDIER?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus went to the couch and stretched himself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad was it?” Tseng asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still a failure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s never satisfied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it,” Rufus sighed, looking up at the ceiling. The sound of Tseng’s writing filled the room for some time as he finished up the paperwork. He got up from the desk and sat down with Rufus, pulling him to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me about your parents,” Rufus said, playing with Tseng’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not that interesting. They’re traditional, they’d disown me if they found out I’m with you. They think I’m married to the job and that’s why I’m not married yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Dunno what my father would do to me, but he’s not going to find out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng leaned his head on Rufus’s and stroked his hair. Rufus relaxed further onto his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we need to go back to Wutai?” Tseng asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just curious,” he said and leaned down to kiss Rufus. “You alright?” Tseng whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am with you,” Rufus whispered back. “I should get back to my office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them wanted to let go of each other and they still had their whole day of work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonight. At my place?” Tseng took Rufus’s hand and placed it on his cheek. Rufus couldn’t help gently brushing his thumb over the Turk’s lips. He leaned down to Tseng, kissed his neck in the way that never failed to make him shudder and said with a low voice, “Better have your clothes off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an order, sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” And with that, Rufus stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Tseng frustrated at his arousal when his workday had only just begun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rufus woke up with gasp from his nightmare. He could still see the bloodied body of his lover that his subconscious had conjured up for him. He turned to Tseng who was by his side and sighed in relief at the sound of his breathing. He decided to get up and get some water. He stood by the window looking down at the empty streets below, thinking again. A hand came to his shoulder then the feeling of Tseng’s lips and nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t mean to wake you,” he said. Tseng wrapped his arms around Rufus’s bare torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” Tseng whispered. Rufus sat the glass down on the windowsill and turned around in his arms. Tseng’s beautiful face was illuminated by the city lights. His hair was down and messy thanks to earlier in the night. Rufus pulled him in. “I had a nightmare that I lost you,” he said as Tseng rested his head on Rufus’s shoulder as he kissed Tseng's forehead and cheekbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna lose me,” Tseng said. “Come on.” Tseng took Rufus’s hand and led him back into the bed where he curled up on Rufus. He stared at the ceiling as he combed his fingers through Tseng’s hair. Anger started to boil inside of him, anger towards his father. He often fantasized about taking the chair and being free of his father’s poison. Tseng has said try not to worry too much about the future, but how could it be ignored? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea suddenly came to him. What if he secretly funded and assisted the group that was trying to take the company down. Of course, on the slim chance they managed to succeed, he won’t have a company to take over but was that really what he wanted? It’s what his father certainly wanted, but he didn’t care about what his father wanted. After all, his father only cares about power, a power that Rufus doesn’t desire. He could see himself being a leader, he already was in some aspects, but certainly not a dictator that held a monopoly over something as simple as energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng had quickly fallen back to sleep on Rufus’s chest. He smiled to himself at the thought of bringing down his father and closed his eyes. Of course it would take work and patience and he could not allow himself to fall into arrogance, but if he could hurt his father and the company’s image even in the tiniest way, it would count as a victory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One little victory at a time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>